<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gaming by sidebyside_archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484130">Gaming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist'>sidebyside_archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2004-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2004-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Black and white drawing of pyjama-clad Kirk and Spock kissing gently. Originally published in the print 'zine <a href="https://fanlore.org/wiki/Naked_Singularity">Naked Singularity</a> as an illustration for the story 'Gaming'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Side By Side Issue 14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this artwork was originally archived at <a href="https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine)">Side by Side</a> and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile">Side by Side’s collection profile</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>